Dracula's Son, D
by DarkDracania
Summary: <html><head></head>Just my idea of D's childhood with Dracula his father</html>


Servant:"Master... you might want to some see this one... he's different..."

Master:"Different how?"

Servant:"Count Dracula, my master... come see for yourself..."

Dracula:"You are right Drake... this one is different! I can tell! He is what i've been hunting for! Bring him to me this instance!"

Drake:"As you wish, my master"

Drake went over the to woman holding the baby

Drake:"His magesty wishes to see the child milady"

She clutched the child close, then nodded and handed the baby over to Drake who in turn handed the boy to Dracula.

Drake:"As you can see sir, he is a dhampir... but he's seems so unlike all the others..."

Dracula smilled then laughed

Dracula:"I have done it! I have created the perfect Nobility!"

Dracula held up the young dhampir truimphantly and laughed.

The young dhampir hadn't been outside the castle walls just yet... he was only five! His father declined ever time he asked to see the outside world. He said it was to dangerous out there in the world and he was to unique to be slaughtered. So he was forced to stay inside the castle walls at all times. A Noble always followed him, he was Grand Duke to his father, his father was Grand Duke Drake. Or as he was rightfully known as Count Grand Duke Drake, the dhampir didn't care for him. He liked his son though, Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake, he felt he could trust him with anything.

Niar:"Are you feeling hungry my prince?"

Niar had walked into the young dhampir's chambers

Dhampir:"Please Niar... just call me D"

Niar:"If that is your wish"

D:"It'll be our little thing we do when father isn't around, ok?"

Niar looked into the young dhampir's bright brown eyes, he seemed so lively all the time.

Niar:"It bets being called Count Grand Duke Baron Niar Drake every time I walk into a room"

He scowled and D smurked a little

D:"And you know I hate my name... never did like it in the first place"

Niar:"Atleast your is short and simple"

D smilled at this

D:"True. Lets see what father is up to! I'm so bored of boing nothing and he's always doing something interesting"

Niar smurked as the young dhampir tugged at his coat to get him moving

Niar:"Are you sure your father wants to be bothered right now?"

D:"He doesn't mind seeing me, you know that"

Niar:"I think he said to not bother him five minutes ago... it would be best not to bother him"

D:"But i'm hungry!"

Niar:"D... you know I get you're food"

D:"I know... but I want father to..."

This made Niar stiffin up, D had given up on draging him threw the halls and was now stairing at the floor.

Niar lifted the young dhampir's head up by his chin

Niar:"Look. I know you're father loves you very much... but you have to understand he is very old. Thats why he needs us to help him. Do you understand D?"

Niar wispered to the young dhampir prince who was unaware of what he or his father truelly are.

D:"I guess... is he going to die like mom did?"

This made Niar freeze up, but he had to make sure D didn't become suspicous of his father.

Niar:"I don't think so... come on. I'll get you you're super but you musn't leave you're room, understand?"

The young dhampir nodded silently then scampered off to his room and shut the door behind himself.

Niar sighed with relief that D hadn't suspected anything and he went toward's his master's chambers.

Man:"What is it?"

Niar:"It's me my lord I have come to dicuss things with you about you're child, D"

Man:"Come in"

Niar entered the room, everything was furnished in a bright crimsom witch seemed to suit his master. Niar hatled before the impossing figure before him, he'd seen his master plenty of times.

Man:"How is my son doing anyways?"

Niar:"I think he's starting to get suspicous of you sir"

Man:"Well do you're best to make sure he never finds out the truth! I can't risk him knowing"

Niar:"Sir, Dracula, if I may ask... why don't you just tell him the truth?"

Dracula staired into Niar's eyes with his blazing crimsom ones, this frightened Niar

Dracula:"Never say my name again servent!"

Niar:"Sorry, my master! Please forgive me!"

Dracula:"As for why I haven't told my son the truth... I want him to live as human a life as possible..."

Niar:"Why so sir?"

Dracula:"I promised her I would... I guess telling him wouldn't change much... probably frighten the poor kid. But you're right, he needs to know the truth"


End file.
